Le sacrifice de sa One
by Plume fine
Summary: Fili va vivre mais à quel prix? C'est un One shoot Fili/OC.


**Le sacrifice de sa One**

Mon nom est Lyra et je suis une sorte de voyageuse. Pas une voyageuse normale par contre. Vous connaissez la Terre du Milieu ? Surement. Me croiriez-vous si je vous annonce que comme par magie je me suis retrouvée là-bas ? Probablement pas et pourtant c'est la vérité. Cela fait une année que je voyage avec les nains et malgré tout certains ne me supportent toujours pas. Je parle de Dwalin et Kili. Dwalin c'est normal, je suis une femme et patati et patata mais Kili quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il m'a seulement répondu que j'allais faire souffrir son frère. Sur le coup je n'ai pas compris mais maintenant je me demande comment il l'a su. Mon nom est Lyra et voilà comment la bataille s'est déroulée grâce à mon arrivée dans le monde de Tolkien…

Les combats avaient commencé depuis des heures et nous étions cloitrés derrière ce mur bricolé. Kili trépignait d'impatience d'aller se battre tandis que les plus anciens se plaignaient de la folie de Thorin. Puis il est arrivé, grand et majestueux, et nous a demandé de nous battre à ses côtés une dernière fois. J'aurais préféré qu'il reprenne raison plus tard ça lui aurait évité de mourir si vite. Mais ce n'est pas grave j'essaierais de sauver la lignée de Durin coute que coute ! Alors que Bombur montait pour aller sonner le cor je me suis rapprochée de mon One. Fili comment ai-je pu tomber amoureuse de toi ? Quand je regardais les films tu étais celui que je voyais le moins, celui que passe après Kili mais depuis que je suis arrivée t'es mon monde, ma vie. Je n'ai jamais cru au coup de cœur mais voilà que toi t'y as eu droit. Quand vous voyez votre One, vous les nains, c'est immédiat, mais moi il m'a fallu du temps pour me rendre compte que je t'aimais. Ce n'est que quand Smaug est venu vers Lacville que j'ai compris que j'étais tombée amoureuse de toi. Mais quand on tombe on se fait mal et la douleur m'a rattrapée. La douleur de savoir que tu allais mourir, et d'une façon barbare. Tu ne mérites pas de mourir alors que tu n'as rien vu du monde. Tu es la lumière dans les ténèbres et ton frère est la joie dans la tristesse. Vous vous complétez et vous méritez de vivre. Votre oncle est bizarre mais il est votre pilier et il vous aidera après la reconquête totale de votre royaume. Vous serez des princes heureux et respectés, avec une famille et des enfants. Tous les deux. Ça me fait mal de penser que tu trouveras une autre que moi Fili mais il le faut. Tu l'aimeras, pas autant que tu aimes ta One mais t'auras des sentiments pour elle et c'est déjà bien. Pendant que nous nous jetons tous dans la bataille je pense à ce que nous aurions pu faire de notre vie après la guerre et cela me donne encore plus envie de tuer ses monstres qui m'empêchent de vivre simplement. C'est le moment… Thorin vient te chercher avec Kili et Dwalin et vous partez vers ce lieu de malheur. Ravenhill, un nom si quelconque mais pourtant porteur de terreur. Je tue un dernier orc et je monte sur un bélier sans cavalier. Oh non tu ne mourras pas Fili, pas si je peux trouver une solution. Je fais courir l'animal dans les traces des guerriers nains et je rejoins rapidement mon One. Ils viennent à peine d'arriver et ils me regardent bizarrement. Je les convaincs qu'une combattante de plus ne fait pas de mal et ils m'envoient vérifier la tour d'en face avec Fili et Kili. Une fois éloignés du groupe je persuade Kili de me laisser deux minutes avec son frère. Je veux lui dire une dernière chose, une chose que je trouve trop précieuse pour être lâchée à la va-vite. Mon beau blond me regarde avec interrogation et je lui fais un sourire rassurant. Il m'embrasse doucement et je retiens mes pleurs. Je souffle et prend mon courage à deux mains sachant que je ne regretterais pas mes paroles.

« -Je t'aime Fili. »

Il me sourit et m'embrasse de nouveau. Il a dit m'aimer plein de fois mais j'aurais bien aimé qu'il me le dise une dernière fois pourtant ça n'arrive pas. Kili revient et me regarde avec insistance comme s'il savait ce que je compte faire. Je leur indique que je m'occupe de l'étage supérieur et ils partent donc fouiller les bas-étages. Avant qu'ils ne disparaissent je murmure un simple Adieu puis je monte les escaliers menant à la tour. Je ne fais même pas mine d'être surprise quand Azog se saisit de moi. Il me traîne jusqu'au trou béant laissant un accès visuel vers l'endroit où se trouve Thorin, Dwalin et maintenant Bilbon. Je sais aussi que Fili et Kili sont en train de rebrousser chemin pour venir en sécurité après l'ordre de leur oncle. Je jette un tout petit coup d'œil à Fili en contrebas et je vois que Kili le tient pour l'empêcher de me rejoindre. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour son One… L'orc pâle débite son discours en langue noire puis prévient Thorin de sa chute prochaine. Dommage pour lui que ça ne se produira pas. Comme Fili et Kili seront en vie il se battra pour eux. Voilà c'est l'heure, l'heure de ma chute dans tous les sens du terme. Je sens la lame me percer le corps mais la douleur n'est pas immédiate. Je relève la tête et décide de mourir la tête haute. Enfin la douleur apparaît et c'est à ce moment-là que le profanateur retire son épée de moi. Je bascule en avant et chute sur une quinzaine de mètres. Quand je heurte le sol je n'ai même plus la force de hurler. Je suis sur le dos, aussi désarticulée qu'un pantin et je regarde le ciel en attendant l'instant où ma vie quittera pleinement mon corps. Un corbeau passe dans le ciel. Je suis cet oiseau, je suis libre de toute douleur, je suis l'âme des héros de cette bataille. Je suis l'oiseau qui sert d'emblème aux nains, je suis l'oiseau qui représente la liberté pour laquelle Nains, Hommes et Elfes se sont battus. Doucement ma vie s'estompe et voilà comment je finis ; entourée d'une sorte d'auréole ensanglantée, les yeux vides observant le ciel nuageux et une larme au coin de l'œil. Je suis désolée Kili, j'aurais dû te croire quand tu as dit que je ferais souffrir ton frère.


End file.
